Power Rangers Mega Storm
by Powerrangerlover102
Summary: No summary right now
1. Bio's

Bio's

**Name: **Tyron Ashby

**Appearance: **Hispanic, jet black hair and brown eyes

**Age: **18

**Nickname: **Ty

**Color: **Red

**Element: **Fire

**Likes: **Skate Boarding

**Dislikes: **

**Clothes: **Red Ranger Uniform and black shoes

**Pajamas: **Red T-shirt and sweatpants

**Swimwear: **Red Swim pants

**Zord: **Red Eagle

**Weapon: **Red Sword

**Name: **Seth Boise

**Appearance: **African American, Black hair and brown eyes

**Age: **17

**Nickname:** Seth

**Color: **Blue

**Element: **Water

**Likes: **Surfing

**Dislikes: **

**Clothes: **Blue Ranger Uniform and black shoes

**Pajamas: **Blue T-shirt and sweatpants

**Swimwear: **Blue Swim pants

**Zord: **Blue Shark

**Weapon: **Blue Numchucks

**Name: **Ariella Whitney

**Appearance: **American, blonde hair and hazel eyes

**Age: **16

**Nickname: **Ariel

**Color: **Yellow

**Element: **Earth

**Likes: **Rollerskating

**Dislikes: **Girly Girls

**Clothes: **Yellow Ranger Uniform and black shoes

**Pajamas: **Yellow T-shirt and sweatpants

**Swimwear: **Yellow Swimsuit

**Zord: **Yellow Lion

**Weapon: **Yellow Staff

**Name: **Andreas Mason

**Appearance: **India, black hair, brown eyes

**Age: **17

**Nickname: **Andy

**Color: **Black

**Element: **Nature

**Likes: **Computers

**Dislikes: **

**Clothes: **Black Ranger Uniform and black shoes

**Pajamas: **Black T-shirt and sweatpants

**Swimwear: **Black Swim pants

**Zord: **Black Snake

**Weapon: **Black Axe

**Name: **Lina Carpenter

**Appearance: **Hispanic, Black hair and brown eyes

**Age: **16

**Nickname: **Lin

**Color: **Pink

**Element: **Wind

**Likes: **Gymnastics

**Dislikes: **

**Clothes: **Pink Ranger Uniform and black shoes

**Pajamas: **Pink T-shirt and sweatpants

**Swimwear: **Pink Swimsuit

**Zord: **Pink Tiger

**Weapon: **Pink Bow


	2. S: 1 Ep: 1 Mega Start part 1

Mega Start Part 1

Them Song

**Dream**

A monster attacked the city scaring all the people and destroying buildings. The Power Rangers came and tried to stop him but he was too strong. He grabbed the pink ranger and draining her power, throwing her across the street. Then he grabbed Yellow and did the same thing to her. The Black and Blue ranger ran at him trying to weaken him but they failed and their power was gone. The red ranger started to slash at the monster but failed and he was like the others. The monster then ruled the whole universe making the people of earth slaves.

**End Of Dream**

Tyron wakes up very sweaty, breathing hard and shaking. He didn't notice his alarm clock ringing telling him it was time for school. He turns his head looking at the alarm clock. He gets up and heads to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, putting water on his face and heading to his closet. He puts on a red shirt with a cool looking dragon, black jeans and red jordans. Although his hair never stayed straight, he could spike it upward. Heading down the stairs he notice that his brothers and sisters weren't downstairs first, which was good for him because they teased him when he was always last to do things like last in line or last in the bathroom.

" Hey mom where are the others?" Tyron asked

" They already left." She answered

Tyron was rushing and his father had come down by then pretty angry.

" Aren't you suppose to be at school by now!" His father yelled

Tyron stopped and look at his father

" Well I must of over slept." Tyron said

His father was furriest and he would talk to him when he got home from school.

" Come on let's get their before your classes start." his father said

Tyron followed his father to the car and they drove off.

" Dad?" Tyron asked

His father turned his head at him

" Yes son." His father answered

" I've been having these weird dreams about this powerful master, power rangers being destroyed and people being slaves to this monster." Tyron said

His father just sighed.

" Well their only dreams." His father said

They get to the school. Tyron opens the car door to get out and then closes it.

" Have a nice day ok." his father said

Tyron smiled and then walked off as his father drove off.

He looks around looking for his siblings. He has no luck. So he enters the school. Seeing all these students amazed him. He goes to his locker and notices a fight. He goes over to check it out and finds two boys messing with a girl and boy.

" Hey leave Ariella alone!" Seth ordered

Seth pushes one of the boys. Ariella tries to get the other boy to let go of her hair. Seth kicks the other boy making Ariella fall. Then she gets up and punches one of them in the stomach.

Tyron's eyes went wide out of amazment. Then Ariella and Seth walk away. The boy comes up behind him and Seth grabs his arm, twist his arm, get's behind him and hits his nerve points making him unable to move. Seth droppes him and walks with Ariella to Math class. Tyron follows the two and enters the class.

" Hello sit down we are about to start." The teacher said

Tyron sits down and looks who he is sitting next. It was Seth and he was sitting next to on the other side Ariella. He smiles to them both. Seth writes something on his phone and sends it. Tyron reads it

To: New Kid

Seth: Hi i'm Seth. By the way why where you smiling nervously?

Tyron sends something back.

Tyron: Hi i'm Tyron. To answer your question I did that because what I saw you and the other girl beside me did to those two boys. Why did you do that?

Seth writes another message

Seth: Because I won't allow anyone to hurt Ariella not even I would unless we are training. Also nice to meet you.

Tyron look at him funny, Seth looked at him back funny too.

The teacher waits for the students to finish their test. The students finish and she takes all of their homework. The bell rings and the students get their stuff.

" Remeber class tommorow you will get your test results back." The teacher said

The students leave the classroom and head to their locker.

" So Seth is Ariella your sis or something?" Tyron asked

Seth look shock

" No she is my best friend since kindergarden." Seth bluffed

Ariella walks over to her locker noticing Seth talking to someones and goes over.

" Hey Seth." Ariella said

Seth smiles akwardly at Ariella.

" Hi." Ariella said

Tyron smiled. Then they heard something outside. Seth and Ariella ran with Tyron following behind. When they got out the building they saw Storm-Bots attacking their school.

" Seth Storm-Bots!" Ariella yelled

Seth started attacking the Storm-Bots. Ariella also attacked.

They grab her backpack, she pulls one arm out kicking them in the stomach.

Seth did a backflip then jump kicked them in the stomach. The Storm-Bots teleport away.

" Well my father had to send these bolt heads right now for a welcome back party." Ariella said

Tyron look at them

" You have a lot to know follow me." Seth said

They teleport away


End file.
